Fantasy or reality
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Él estaba dispuesto a morir una y otra vez bajo aquel éxtasis causado por sus caricias y la misma muerte venida de su boca, solo para pagar el precio de poseer a su diosa. Oneshot LEMON DavidxJulia


Hola! Bueno, es mi primer fic publicado en esta sección y debo agregar que es un poquito penoso debutar con un lemon xD.

Este fic esta dedicado a la bruja xD(Sherrice Adjani) (por fin bruja sorry por hacerte esperar tanto) y a pesar de que me tarde mil años en cumplir, me alegra que fuese ahora que lo publicara T_T así te lo dedicaba por tu graduación FELICIDADES BRUJA.

**Blood+ no me pertenece.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá de cuero negro que adornaba la mediana sala del hotel donde se estaba hospedando, por la poca intensidad y por el brillo de la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas semi-cerradas pudo deducir que ya había entrado la noche. Sin prestarle mayor importancia a la hora, dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza en el respaldo, masajeando sus ojos.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe y casi por inercia tomó el arma de la mesita de centro, pero antes de que se lograra poner de pie, fue detenido por unas manos pequeñas que le impulsaban a permanecer sentado. Alzó la cabeza, con lentitud, para recorrer la figura femenina que conocía a la perfección inclinada sobre él, vistiendo un ceñido vestido azul, con un pronunciado escote que bajaba unos pocos centímetros debajo del ombligo.

Tragó saliva antes de encararla, notando los carnosos labios pintados de un rojo carmesí y sus preciosos ojos azules sin las gafas que solía usar.

Quiso tomarla ahí mismo, deseando que aquello frente a sus ojos no fuera una fantasía provocada por el estrés del trabajo. Intentó tomar su boca pero cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros de su objetivo, una de las manos que estuvo en su pecho le había tomado de la muñeca, llevándola por encima de su cabeza, reteniéndole con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria.

La vio inclinarse hasta llegar a su oreja, escuchándola suspirar, dejando escapar el cálido aliento sobre su piel, erizándola a su paso.

El hombre apretó los dientes, en un vano intento de contenerse.

-**Quiero que hoy seas un buen chico, David...**- susurró la mujer, mientras con la mano que aún permanecía sobre el pecho masculino, empezó un recorrido descendente que tenía el efecto contrario con los signos vitales del hombre, acariciando con la palma abierta el abdomen sobre la camisa blanca, jugueteando un poco con el borde de los pantalones antes de rozar el bulto entre sus piernas

Impulsado por el toque en un área tan sensible, con el brazo que había permanecido quieto, sosteniendo únicamente el arma, la rodeó con fuerza, terminándola de tumbar sobre su cuerpo, dejando que el frío metal tocara su espalda baja por encima del vestido que traía.

La sintió resistirse al hecho de que él quisiera imponerse sobre ella. Se apoyó del pecho masculino en un vano intento de no dejarse caer, volviendo a su posición inicial.

-**Me estás pidiendo algo imposible, Julia.**-gruñó sobre la mejilla de la mujer, ella sonrió separándose unos pocos centímetros de él. Tratando de recuperar el control que perdió, se colocó de cuclillas sobre el regazo de David, haciendo que sus centros por sobre la ropa se tocaran. Lo escuchó gemir a la par de ella.

Envolvió su cuello con ambos brazos para por primera vez en esa noche sus labios chocaran unos con otros, en un contacto suave y a la vez exigente, alejándose para volver a fundirse con más fuerza incrementando el deseo de estar cada vez más pegados, más unidos, siendo ahora acompañados por un embriagante vaivén de parte de sus caderas, que a voluntad habían adquirido vida propia, haciéndoles del contacto una tortura; lenta, dolorosa y a la vez dejándoles con ganas de ir más allá.

Soltando el arma, que hizo estremecer a la mujer cuando se deslizó entre sus muslos, seguida de cerca por la mano de David que no se detuvo al llegar a la parte baja, si no que, empezó ascender por debajo del ajustado vestido.

En contra de los deseos de David, abandonó el beso, haciéndose dueña del recorrido que marcaba con su lengua desde su boca, bajando por su mentón, recorriendo su garganta, deteniéndose unos segundos en su nuez de Adán, luego desvió su camino recto, para posicionar sus labios sobre la palpitante vena yugular.

**-Estás…siendo muy…**-gritó ahogada, sobre su piel, acariciando con su lengua el palpitante punto en su cuello.-**Ah…muy malo...y serás castigado…**

-**Estaré ansioso de recibir cualquier castigo que venga de tus manos…**-Sonrió ansioso de lo que podría estar planeando a quien estaba a punto de convertir en su mujer.

Esta vez, en el descenso protagonizado por sus manos, sin mover su boca del cuello, que besaba lentamente el palpitante punto y sin deseos de abandonarlo, comenzó a deshacer los botones de la camisa tocando cada centímetro de piel a su paso, enredando sus finos dedos entre el insipiente vello rubio, hasta llegar nuevamente al borde del pantalón negro, donde había desabrochado y sacado de un tirón el cinturón.

Con una hipnotizante sensualidad volvió a colocar sus manos sobre su abdomen, deslizándose de tal manera que él pensó que el aire en sus pulmones le era insuficiente. Cerró sus ojos tratando de percibir al máximo el roce entre sus pieles, las caricias que cada vez se acercaban a aquel punto tan vivo entre sus piernas y a sus dedos que se habían hecho dueños de la húmeda intimidad de la rubia.

Apenas se percató del momento que su miembro abandonó la seguridad del pantalón entre el cierre abierto antes de que ella en un ágil movimiento se elevara e introdujera a su centro, por completo, la vibrante erección.

Fue excitante cuando el dolor de la violencia del momento lo poseyó junto al placer que le consumía, pasando por alto las punzadas que simultáneamente empezó a sentir junto a la oleada de sensaciones que comenzaron a desconectar su cerebro, todo se movía más lento, incluso la fiera mujer que enérgica gritaba ahogada, sin soltar su cuello, como si permaneciera enganchada a él por alguna fuerza sobre natural.

La explosión próxima en su bajo vientre, le hizo clavar los dedos en la carne firme del trasero de la mujer ligeramente expuesto por el vestido a medio subir. Entreabrió los ojos para contemplarla orgullosa erguirse, apoyada en su pecho, limpiando con su lengua los restos del líquido rojo que resaltaba sobre la comisura de su rosada boca, ahora sin lápiz labial.

Palpó su cuello, al sentirlo mojado, se llevó la mano frente a sus ojos que, a cada segundo que pasaban hacían que todo pareciera más oscuro de lo que realmente era, notó la mancha roja pero en aquel momento aquello le pareció irrelevante.

La mujer sobre su regazo aminoró el ritmo de sus movimientos, añadiéndoles una sonrisa sádica a sus gestos, sabiendo que el orgasmo del varón estaría próximo.

Intentó dirigir los movimientos de la rubia pero su cuerpo no le respondía; estaba inmerso en el ardor y los espasmos que lo consumían en medio de lo que le pareció una agonía interminable.

El orgasmo llegó solo, dejando la cordura que le había sido robada en el olvido. Con pesar, abrió los ojos encontrándose en un mundo de sombras y ecos, pareciendo todo tan superfluo y notando por primera vez que sus brazos y piernas caían en manos del entumecimiento.

Lo comprendió de inmediato al sentir como el calor propio lo abandonaba; estaba agonizando.

Sonrió, complacido. Si iba a morir prefería morir de aquel modo que a manos de algún otro vampiro.

Vio como la borrosa sombra de la silueta femenina volvía a inclinarse sobre él, para beber de sus labios el último suspiro que le quedaba puesto que, cuando ella lo abandonó, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

La oscuridad arrolladora lo acogió entre la serenidad del sentirse parte del entorno y no de su propio cuerpo.

_-o-o-o-_

Algo mareado, abrió los ojos buscando con la mirada a Julia quien parecía nunca haber estado en aquella habitación. Contempló el arma sobre la mesa, exactamente en el lugar donde la dejó antes de quedarse dormido en el cómodo sillón.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, de espacio, esta vez se limitó a contemplar a la persona que se asomaba.

-**Julia…** -La llamó.

-**Te estaba buscando**.-acomodó sus lentes. –**te estamos esperando para la reunión.**

Las imágenes alternadas del sueño que tuvo momentos atrás se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, tal cual una película

Una sonrisa que a Julia le pareció llena de lujuria, adornó su varonil rostro.

Se levantó de su lugar de descanso y se acercó, furtivo, hasta donde estaba la doctora, para quitarle las gafas y sorprenderla con un beso, mientras la acorralaba entre la puerta y su cuerpo, tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo ligeramente, acallando cualquier intento de la rubia por decir algo, sin soltarla, pronunció sobre sus labios.

-**Shh…no digas nada…hoy no seré un buen chico…**-y sin más se lanzó contra su boca con más hambre de ella que lo que pudo recordar de sus sueños y sin duda la realidad superaba con creces su retorcida imaginación.

Solo que en esta ocasión, esperaba no morir en el proceso de realizar sus fantasías…

Aun que él estaba dispuesto a morir una y otra vez bajo aquel éxtasis causado por sus caricias y la misma muerte venida de su boca, solo para pagar el precio de poseerla.

**0-0-0-0**

Aquí termina, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, comentarios y todo lo demás en los review

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
